OS : Spend your life with me 2
by OnlyMila
Summary: Elle a un débit de parole qui relève de l'extraordinaire et décide de lui raconter toute sa vie, persuadée qu'il est l'homme de sa vie. La seule qu'il voulait c'était se saouler pour oublier la peine, mais personne ne dit non à Alice Cullen et encore moins Jasper Hale. All humans.


******Vous lisez :**

******Spend your life with me 2 :**

******Pourquoi********tu cours?**

___._

___._

___._

******POV Alice :**

___._

___._

___._

-_****__**Alice Cullen design que puis-je pour vous ? … Non, mademoiselle Cullen ne peux vous recevoir que dans 2 mois … Oui, je suis désolée, mais son agenda est complet pour les 6 prochains mois et c'est le seul moment en ''urgence'' que je peux vous trouver … Très bien, je note … Au revoir.**_

J'adore mon boulot. Non ! Ne confondez pas, je ne suis pas la standardiste, mes capacités ont des limites, je suis LA Alice Cullen. La seule, l'unique jamais crée. Certaines personnes disent que tout le monde possède un sosie à travers le monde. J'aime à croire, que les Cullen sont uniques. Que chaque personne ne possède de sosie qu'une apparence physique, car chaque personne est unique … Je m'égare pas vrai ? Bref, comment j'en suis arrivé à avoir un agenda complet pour 6 mois ? Simple, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…

******Flash-back !**

Nous étions à Milan pour participer au concours de Fashion Diva. Le concours de mode le plus prestigieux du monde ! Des jurés très haut placés dans le monde de la mode avaient sillonnés la terre à la recherche de designer très prometteur. J'avais été retenu, moi, Alice Cullen était dans les trois dernières ! Petit à petit, nous devions accomplir des missions et je voyais chaque jour des candidates se faire éliminer ou abandonner … J'avais attendu toute ma vie pour participer à ce concours, il était HORS DE QUESTION d'abandonner ! Foi d'Alice Cullen ! Enfin bref, pour la dernière épreuve, nous devions créer une collection. Une collection entière, avec des robes de soirée, de mariage, des jupes, des pantalons, …

Les défilés venaient de s'achever, les jurys avaient délibérés, les plus grandes têtes de la mode était présent. Clarisse était à ma gauche et Sarah à ma droite, nous attendions que la chose qui nous sert de présentatrice annonce les résultats.

- _****__**Bonsoir à tous ! Avant l'annonce des résultats, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir regagner vos places ! **____demanda la blonde décolorée_. _****__**Bien. Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier la ville de Milan de nous accueillir pour désigner la Fashion Diva de ces quatre prochaines années ! Les shampoings Vailla car mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus soyeux, les crèmes Beauty Skin grâce à vous j'ai retrouvé une peau de bébé, les centres de beauté Saphira, vos massages sont supers. Je passe le bonjour à mes **__****__**amies, Jessica, Lauren, …**_

C'est pas vrai ! Deux ans de compétition. 17 531,6255 heures de travail, des mètres et des mètres de tissus, de rubans, de dentelles et j'en passe ! 4 ans d'attente pour participer à cette compétition de mode et elle, elle nous parle de tout sauf des résultats !

Cette garce de Tanya Denali ! Elle est la ''présentatrice'' du concours. Mais elle fourre toujours son nez dans les affaires de tous le monde, le genre de femme qui se pense irrésistible, qui est maquillée comme une voiture volée. Elle nous fait toujours des coups bas, alors qu'elle ne participe même pas à la compétition, elle se croit tout permis. Je la hais. Enfin, au moins autant que Bella et Edward.

**__****- J'ai failli oublier ! Bisous à Mike, Tyler, …**

Et elle continue ! Je vais la tuer celle-là ! Je regarde Clarisse et Sarah qui trépignent d'impatience, mais qui attendront bien sagement, puisque Tanya les avaient terrorisés.

**__****- Coucou aussi à Stéphanie, Eric …**

___Je rêve, pas vrai ? Je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que c'est un rêve !_

Dans cette salle sont assis les plus grands stylistes et rédacteur en chef du monde, et l'autre qui continue avec ses ''bisous, coucou'' ! Anna Wintour est désespérée, Karl Lagerfeld est au bord du suicide, Christian Lacroix s'apprête à s'en aller.

Ni une, ni deux, je m'approche d'elle et lui prend le micro d'une main et l'enveloppe de l'autre, sous le regarde médusé de l'assistance et surtout de Tanya-miss-jme-la-pète-Denali :

_****__**- Bonsoir à tous, je suis Alice Cullen, désolé de cette intrusion mais… **_je stoppais net, la pétasse était en train d'avancer vers moi avec un regard furieux qui ne m'impressionnait pas le moins du monde, _****__**Tanya Denali, si tu t'approches de ce podium je jure devant témoin de t'arracher ta touffe de décolorée et de détruire ton nouveau nez, c'est clair ? **_Elle hocha la tête effarée avant de partir ou de courir selon le point de vue, _****__**alors, je disais, ah oui ! Désolé de cette interruption, mais après toutes ces heures de travail, on ne peut plus attendre !**_

Je calais le micro sous mon bras et j'allais ouvrir l'enveloppe, quand toutes les personnes du public se levèrent pour applaudir. Ils étaient contents que j'aie virée l'autre pétasse, alors je fis une révérence sous leurs rires.

Je souris et j'ouvris l'enveloppe.

- _**C**__****__**ette**__****__** année, le prix de Fashion Diva revient à … Alice Cullen ! A moi ! A moi ! C'est moi ! Je suis Alice Cullen ! J'ai gagné !**_

OH MON DIEU ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai réussi ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je saute, encore et encore ! Je crie aussi, mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai gagné !

J'arrive pas à y croire !

Des personnes s'approchent de moi, me félicitent, mais je ne les vois pas, je ne les remercie même pas, j'ai encore du mal à y croire ! J'ai des étoiles pleins les yeux, un sourire allant d'une oreille à une autre.

En plus du titre de Fashion Diva, on m'offre une maison ou un appartement à New-York, une première page dans___Vogue_, une équipe pour ma maison de mode !

Je suis en plein rêve !

- _****__**Aliiiiiiiice !**_

**__****- Belllaaa ! Edwaaaard !**

Ces deux-là arrivent, se tenant la main comme toujours, ils sont pire que de la glue.

Edward et Bella vont se marier le mois prochain et devinez qui va dessiner la robe ?

Moi bien entendu !

Bella est comme ma sœur, avec Rosalie, on est les trois mousquetaires !

La petite tête de Bella m'apparaît peu à peu, alors qu'elle essaye de se frayer un passage au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Edward la suit de près, lançant des regards noirs à tous les hommes qui regardent d'un peu trop près Bella.

Ah ! A des femmes aussi …

- _****__**Je suis si contente pour toi Lice ! T'as tellement travaillé et tu m'as tellement fait souffrir !**_

Bell's ne changera jamais ! Madame se plaint d'avoir été mon modèle de confections je lui aie juste fait mal avec quelque aiguilles, pas de quoi en faire un drame, non ?

- _****__**Merci d'avoir mis la robe, elle te va bien même avec ton gros bidon ! Je t'aime Bella ! **_M'empressais-je de rajouter avant qu'elle ne m'exécute sur place.

Bella est enceinte de deux mois, mais déjà elle avait un ventre énorme. Papa pense qu'elle attend des jumeaux. J'espère qu'elle aura des jumelles, pour que je puisse leurs faire pleins de vêtements… Des petites robes avec pleins de volants rose, rose bonbon, rose fush…

___La terre à Alice ! Milan à Alice !_

___Ouais ! C'est bon j'suis d'retour !_

___Tu m'en diras tant …_

Je sens de gros bras chaud qui m'entourent : Edward.

**__****- Mon petit lutin ! Je suis fier de toi petite sœur ! Je t'aime !**

Quand il va apprendre que je compte sortir faire la fête à notre retour à New-York et que je compte embarquer Bella, il ne va plus trop m'aimer…

**__****- Je t'aime aussi tête de balais.**

_****__**- Hey ! La naine ! **_me répondit Edward.

**__****- Grrr ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus, espèce d'idiot !**

_****__**- Et bien, puisque tu en parles, j'ai quelques théories là-dessus, tu veux les entendre ? Bien sur que tu veux les entendre. Premièrement, il y a les caméras du monde entier dans cette salle, j'aurais donc une preuve de mon agression. Deuxièmement, toutes tes idoles sont présentes dans la salle, tu n'aimerais pas passer pour plus folle que tu ne l'es déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Et la dernière théorie mais la plus intéressante, tu ne me sautes pas dessus peut-être**__****__**parce que tu portes une robe à 4 350 $ que tu t'es acheté avec MA carte de crédit !**_

_****__**- Ah, t'as reçu le relevé … Oh ! Je crois qu'on m'appelle, **_lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire.

Je me dépêchais de m'éloigner d'Edward pour retrouver mes parents. Après les embrassades et les félicitations, je récupérais tous les papiers, je pris quelque photos, et avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf ! Je me retrouvais assise dans l'avion en direction de New-York.

Ma mère et mon père – Esmée et Carlisle – habitaient une magnifique maison à New-York en périphérie. Edward et Bella avaient une maison fabuleuse presque à côté de chez mes parents. Seul quelque mètre séparait les deux habitations. Toute en baie vitrée, dans la colline. La maison offrait une vue sur toute la ville, mais la forêt la cachait, ce qui faisait qu'elle était comme invisible. Leur maison était vraiment immense et hors-norme je dois dire, comme je suis petite, je me sens encore plus naine… Si, si, c'est possible ! En tout cas, je soupçonne ces deux là de nous préparer une ribambelle d'enfants, affaire à suivre, …

... …. …. ….

******Retour dans le présent :**

**__****- Arrête de bouger Bella ! Tu me fais rater la coupe !**

**__****- Suis mon conseil Belly, moins tu bouges, moins de temps elle mettra.**

_****__**- Merci Rosalie, j'apprécie le soutient, mais vu que ce n'est pas toi qui te fais torturer depuis près de cinq heures, je te prierais de la fermer, **_dit Bella à Rosalie avec un sourire.

_****__**- Faut pas deux heures pour faire un chignon ! Deux heures Alice Cullen j'en peux plus ! **_me dit Bella.

**__****- Isabella Marie Swan bientôt Cullen, tu vas poser ton gr… 'tit cul de femme enceinte sur cette chaise pour ne plus le lever jusqu'à la fin de l'étape coiffure, c'est clair ?**

**__****- Si dans une demi-heure t'as pas fini, je me lève compris !**

J'avais finalement fini de coiffer Bella en moins de 10 minutes. Il fallait que je fasse vite avant qu'Edward ne rentre.

Bella était persuadé que mon frère était au courant de notre sortie.

Edward n'était pas au courant de notre sortie.

Voilà pourquoi, il fallait que Bella s'habille en vitesse pour qu'on puisse partir avant l'arrivée d'Edward.

… … … …

19h !

Timing parfait !

Bella est habillé, de même que Rose et moi.

On a réussi à partir avant l'arrivée d'Edward, mais il va quand même être furax, c'est pourquoi, par mesure de pure précaution, j'ai subtilisé le téléphone portable de Bella. Mais j'ai quand même laissé un mot à l'entrée. Edward serait capable d'avertir la maison blanche que Bella a disparu.

Ce soir, on va dans un club anglais qui vient d'ouvrir il n'y a pas très longtemps. Rosalie dit qu'il est vraiment classe et tellement cool !

J'avais déjà entendu parler de cet endroit, on y vante énormément le charme des anglais et la bonne ambiance.

J'adore les anglais ! Leurs accents est juste trop sexy ! Leur classe, leur beauté, leur … Tout quoi !

Bref, ce soir, je comptais bien fêter comme il se doit ma victoire de la Fashion Diva de Milan !

___._

___._

___._

Après s'être garé, nous rentrâmes et nous nous assîmes sur une banquette. L'endroit était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Nous étions assise pas très loin du bar et de l'immense piste de danse ou énormément de personne se déhanchait.

Rosalie et moi entraînâmes Bella sur la piste de dance, avant de danser comme on le pouvait avec sur ventre au milieu.

Plusieurs chansons plus tard, nous retournâmes nous asseoir.

_****__**- Je vais vous cherche à boire ? **_Leur demandais-je.

Rosalie me fit signe de parler plus fort.

_****__**- JE VAIS VOUS CHERCHER A BOIRE ? **_Hurlais-je.

Apparemment, j'ai parlé un peu plus fort que prévu, puisque plusieurs personnes se sont tournées vers nous.

_****__**- Un coca pour moi ! **_me dit Bella.

_****__**- Un gin tonic pour moi ! **_me dit Rosalie.

Après avoir pris leurs commandes je partis en direction du bar. Il y avait un coin avec des chaises hautes et un coin où les personnes commandaient et s'en allaient. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'endroit des commandes, mon œil fut attiré par des cheveux blonds.

Instinctivement, je tournais la tête dans sa direction… Je reconnaissais que c'était un homme. Avec de magnifiques cheveux blond/or, il avait l'air très grand.

Alors, plutôt que d'aller prendre les boissons pour les filles, je décidais d'aller à la rencontre de cet homme.

Ben quoi, je cherche encore l'amour ! C'est peut-être lui l'homme de ma vie !

Je m'installais sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il ne me regarda même pas, il continua de regarder son verre. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer ma présence.

J'en profitais donc pour l'observer plus amplement. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Parfait. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et ébouriffés, les traits de son visage particulièrement fin lui donnant l'air d'un ange espiègle. Ses cils et ses sourcils étaient presque du même or que ses cheveux. Je crois même que je bavais devant cette apparition.

_****__**- Bonsoir, je suis Alice Cullen **_lui dis-je d'une toute petite voix ?

___Hé ! Mais d'où elle sort cette voix !_

En même temps, je lui tendis la main. Il se tourna très légèrement vers moi, regardant ma main. Il contempla ma main pendant quelque minute, avant que je ne réagisse.

Je pris sa main gauche qui était posé à plat sur le comptoir et la mis dans la mienne.

**__****- En général, on sert la main des personnes qui se présentent.**

Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine. Comme si il se retenait de rire.

**__****- Jasper Hale.**

Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Sa voix ! Je jouissais mentalement de l'avoir fait réagir. Il avait une voix rocailleuse avec … Un accent Anglais ! Je fonds intérieurement. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adore les Anglais ?

**__****- Enchantée, je suis Alice Cullen, j'ai bientôt 25 ans, je suis la nouvelle Fashion Diva, j'habite en ce moment avec mon frère et ma belle-sœur qui est pratiquement ma sœur, puisque je la connais depuis très longtemps …**

___._

___._

___._

******POV Rosalie :**

___._

___._

___._

******- **_****__**Tu crois qu'Alice s'est perdue ? **_me demanda Bella.

**__****- J'en ai bien l'impression, ça fait déjà 10 minutes qu'on l'attend. Ne bouges pas, je vais aller voir où elle est passée, je fais vite.**

Sur ce, je me levais et je partis en direction du bar.

Sur mon passage, une bande de mecs me siffla, je leur fis un doigt et continuais mon chemin.

J'allais directement vers l'espace commande et sifflais le barman pour qu'il me repère …

_****__**- Bien que tu sois une vraie beauté, tu devras faire la queue comme tout le monde, **_me dit-il.

**__****- Je ne viens pas pour chercher à boire. Je cherche mon amie qui a disparue.**

_****__**- Elle est comment ton amie ? Parce que si elle est aussi belle que toi, je veux bien la chercher, **_dit-il sur un ton qu'il pensait mielleux en battant des cils comme une femme.

_****__**- Elle est petite avec des cheveux courts noirs. Elle ressemble à un lutin, elle est très vive et elle parle beaucoup, vous l'avez vu dans les parages ? **_Lui demandais-je glaciale.

**__****- Du calme ma jolie, si tu veux que je t'aide, faudrait être plus gentille.**

_****__**- Bon écoute moi bien ! Soit tu m'aides à retrouver mon amie et c'est sympa de ta part, **__****__**soit tu va vraiment connaître Rosalie Cullen en colère et ce n'est pas du joli. J'ai pas le temps de discuter, alors soit t'accouches, soit je jure devant toutes les personnes dans cette boîte que je saute derrière ce bar pour t'envoyer une raclée ! C'est clair ?**_

Il acquiesça vivement de la tête avant de me montrer un point derrière lui.

**__****- Elle est là-bas depuis 10 minutes à faire un monologue à Jasper.**

**__****- A qui ?**

**__****- Jasper Hale ! C'est le directeur des musées ''Histoire du Monde '', tu le trouvera facilement il n'a jamais l'air heureux ou de bonne humeur.**

**__****- D'accord merci.**

Je m'en allais dans la direction que le barman m'avait montrée et repérais Alice avant de voir l'homme à qui elle parlait.

**__****- Tu t'imagines ! Une robe chanel ! Il voulait me tuer, mais quand il saura que j'ai amené sa femme enceinte ici, il va me tuer définitivement …**

___._

___._

___._

******POV Bella :**

___._

___._

___._

Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Alice est partie et plus de cinq minutes que Rosalie est partie à sa recherche.

Et moi dans tous ça, ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie tant bien que mal de déjouer les mecs qui s'approche près de moi et qui m'invitent.

J'ai la très nette impression que leur dire que je suis enceinte et que je vais me marier ne les rebutent pas du tout. En plus, j'en ai marre de rester assise à cette table.

Je récupère donc nos affaires et vais en direction du bar où les filles se sont envolées.

Je me dirige du côté des consommations où j'apostrophe le serveur qui court.

**__****- Vous allez devoir faire la queue comme tout le monde ma jolie !**

_****__**- Je ne viens pas pour boire, je cherche mes amies, **_lui répondis-je.

_****__**- C'est quoi cette manie ce soir de chercher tout le monde ! Je vous écoute ma jolie, **_me répondit-il en s'accoudant au bar.

**__****- D'abord tu vas arrêter de m'appeler ma jolie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, je suis enceinte et je vais me marier !**

**__****- Mais c'est que vous êtes féroce ce soir mesdames !**

Celui-là, il a du voir Rosalie.

**__****- Enfin bref, je recherche deux de mes amies, l'une est petite avec les cheveux très courts noirs, elle est débordante d'énergie, sautille partout, très vive. L'autre est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, que vous avez visiblement rencontrée et qui vous à rembarrer.**

**__****- Je vois. Elles sont là-bas.**

Et il me montra le bar avec des chaises hautes derrière lui.

Je le remerciais et m'en allait dans la direction des filles.

_****__**- Enfin bref, je trouve leur maison magnifique ! Elle n'est pas très loin de chez mes parents qui habitent une maison dans le même style, avec de grandes baies vitrées, **__****__**elle est en harmonie avec la nature et puis le cadre est magnifique avec une vue sur New-York c'est sublime tout simplement …**_

Je plains ce mec.

Je le plains vraiment beaucoup et sincèrement.

Si Alice fait un monologue, c'est qu'il n'a pas esquissé une parole.

C'est parfait pour elle.

Parler à quelqu'un qui ne réagit pas.

Et comme elle parle beaucoup, elle adore ça.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue depuis tout à l'heure ! On aurait dû s'en douter.

Rosalie est devant moi et visiblement, elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

De la ou je suis, je ne vois pas bien Alice, ni l'homme avec lequel elle discute, puisque Rose me gâche la vue.

___._

___._

___._

******POV Rosalie :**

___._

___._

___._

Alice Cullen rougit toute seule en regardant ce mec.

Alice Cullen rougit toute seule en regardant ce mec.

Alice Cullen rougit toute seule en regardant ce mec.

…

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis que je suis allée les rejoindre. Alice Cullen ne rougit jamais, oh grand jamais !

Alice, trop absorbé par son monologue ne m'a pas remarquée.

Jasper lui, je suis sûre qu'il m'a entendu, mais il n'a même pas relevé la tête. Son regard fixait les pieds de la chaise d'Alice.

Et moi, debout comme une conne à les regarder.

On me tapa l'épaule, je me tournais pour voir Bella.

_****__**- Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! **_S'énerva-t-elle.

**__****- Oh mon Dieu Bella, tu vas pas y croire ! Alice qui rougit parce qu'elle parle avec CE mec !**

**__****- Impossible. Alice Cullen ne rougit jamais. Cette fille n'a pas de complexe, ni de pudeur et n'est pas timide du tout. Pousse toi il faut que je vois ça.**

Je m'écartais de son champ de vision pour qu'elle puisse voir que je disais vrai.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle resta là, plantée devant eux la bouche ouverte.

_****__**- Dis Rosalie, tu crois qu'on peut prendre une photo ? **_Chuchota-t-elle.

**__****- Carrément !**

Je sortis donc mon téléphone pour immortaliser ce moment et promit à Bella de lui envoyer la photo plus tard parce qu'elle ne trouvait plus son téléphone.

Après quoi, nous retournions Bella et moi à notre place pour laisser Alice discuter.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien avec Bella, puis nous allions danser.

Après notre dance, Bella remarqua qu'il était presque 1h du matin et qu'il fallait rentrer.

Nous retournions donc à l'endroit où nous avions laissé Al' …

**__****- Et mon père avait passé un savon à Edward et Bella ! Edward avait été puni pendant 2 semaines et Bella a eu honte de revenir chez nous pendant près de deux mois ! Il a fallut que mon père aille la voir …**

Encore en train de parler. Et lui qui n'en peu plus. Je peux le voir à la tête qu'il fait.

Il est temps de faire une bonne action et de sauver un homme.

_****__**- Huum … Alice, il est une heure du matin et nous devons rentrer ! **_Dis-je.

**__****- Mais je n'ai pas fini Rose ! ****Répondit le lutin.**

**__****- Peut-importe. On doit s'en aller. Dis au revoir Alice.**

**__****- D'accord ! C'est bon, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.**

Je lui souris et attendis pour être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer à parler.

**__****- Ecoute Jasper, ça fait des heures qu'on discute, je sens vraiment un bon feeling entre toi et moi. Je sens au plus profond de moi que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut. J'aimerais qu'on continue de se voir et qu'on continue de faire connaissance. Comme ça, si tout se déroule comme je veux, on pourra vivre ensemble, se marier ensemble, avoir des enfants et …**

**__****- Pardon ?! Euh … Ecoute Alice, t'as l'air vraiment gentille comme fille, mais je ne suis pas près de me marier ou d'avoir des enfants, j'ai pas eu le courage de te demander de partir quand tu es venu te présenter, mais je veux rien de tout ça alors au revoir.**

Il se leva, regarda Alice, sortit des billets de son jean et s'en alla.

******POV Alice :**

___._

___._

___._

Je regardais Jasper s'en aller toute contente de moi, alors que Rosalie s'approchait de moi, pensant surement que j'allais pleurer ou un truc du genre.

**__****- Alice, le proverbe dit un de perdu dix de retrouvés, alors ne fais pas attention à Jasper.**

_****__**- Il reviendra Rose, ne t'en fais pas, **_gloussais-je.

_****__**- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? **_demanda Bella.

_****__**- Parce que je lui ai pris son porte feuille ! **_Dis-je toute contente de moi.

_****__**- TU AS QUOI ! **__**c**_ria Bella en se tapant le front avec sa main.

_****__**- S'il vous plaît dîtes moi que je rêve ! **_Dit Rose.

**__****- Ben quoi ! Je suis sûre que c'est l'homme de ma vie, fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour le retenir !**

Les filles soufflèrent en secouant la tête et nous partîmes.

___._

___._

___._

******Deux semaines plus tard :**

___._

___._

___._

**__****- Tu crois que je devrais aller chez lui ?**

**__****- Pour lui dire quoi ? ''Bonjour, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, c'est la fille super folle qui t'avais raconté sa vie au bar y'a deux semaines et je viens te rendre ton portefeuille. Pourquoi ? Parce que je te l'ai volé !'' Non Alice, tu reste ici.**

**__****- Maiiiis euuuh … Bella ! Ca fait deux semaines que je retourne chaque soir et il n'y vient plus ! Je vais pas le garder toute ma vie ! C'est le propriétaire qui m'intéresse, pas le portefeuille !**

**__****- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ? T'as qu'à y aller !**

J'avais oublié de préciser qu'Edward avait faillit me tuer quand nous sommes rentrées ? Heureusement que Bella m'a sauvé la mise en le chauffant, je lui en dois une bonne sur ce coup-là, même si Edward m'a fait la tête.

_****__**- Je vais y aller ! **_Dis-je.

_****__**- Tu ne vas nulle part, **_me dit Edward.

**__****- Et pourquoi ça ? D'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas où je vais !**

**__****- Et bien, figure toi, mon cher petit lutin que je sais exactement où tu comptais te rendre. Et que l'endroit où tu voulais te rendre est venu jusqu'à toi !**

Hein ?

Je comptais me rendre chez Jasper.

L'endroit où je comptais me rendre est venu jusqu'à moi ?

Oh !

**__****- Ca y est, t'as bien assimilé ? Il t'attend devant l'entrée avec ses papiers !**

Je récupérais son portefeuille et courais à l'entrée.

Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Un Dieu vivant.

Quand il me vit, il se redressa. J'étais vraiment petite par rapport à lui.

Je lui servis un petit sourire et je m'approchais plus près.

_****__**- Bonjour Alice, **_me sourit-il

_****__**- Bonjour Jasper, **_lui dis-je.

Je pouvais sentir que je rougissais.

**__****- Ecoute Alice, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé au club la dernière fois. J'étais dans un très mauvais jour, je voulais juste me saouler pour oublier cette très mauvaise journée et tu es apparue. Comme par magie. Je n'ai pas eu la force de dire un mot, je t'écoutais juste. Je t'avouerais que tu m'as vraiment fait peur à la fin, quand tu as parlé mariage, enfants et tout ça. Je venais de revoir une ex qui m'a fait énormément souffrir, je pensais que je n'étais pas près pour ça, alors c'est ce que je t'ai dis. Mais quand je suis rentré chez moi, en Angleterre, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Alors, j'ai fais des recherches et je t'ai retrouvé, je viens te demander une seconde chance, te demander de me pardonner pour qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître. Enfin surtout que TU apprennes à me connaître, je connais déjà toute ta vie. Donc voilà, Alice Cullen, gagnante du prix de la Fashion Diva qui habite chez son frère et sa presque sœur tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? L'homme un peu maladroit qui va bientôt venir vivre dans ton pays ?**

_****__**- Dis oui Al' ! Tu nous débarrasseras le plancher ! **_cria Edward.

_****__**- Dis oui, c'était super romantique ! **_cria Bella.

_****__**- C'est oui à l'unanimité, Jasper Hale ! **_Rigolais-je.

**__****- Alors, ça te dirait de commencer par un bon petit resto ?**

**__****- Oh oui ! J'en connais des supers ici, quand on été petits, mon père avait comme tradition de nous amener mangés dans un resto différent tous les samedis soirs et …**

___._

___._

___._

___Voilà pour cet Os ! _

___Pour ceux qui le découvrent j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour les autres, on se retrouve très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures:) _

___Mila _


End file.
